Five Years Later
by brittanyam17
Summary: After Rory turned down Logan's purposal she found out she was pregnant, but he wouldn't take her calls. She had twins, and now 5 years later they meet again on the streets of New York, will he want to be a part of their lives? Reposted on my new account.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Takes place fiver years after Yale with some flashbacks, everything should be explain within this chapter and the next. Hope you enjoy! **

**If I owned Gilmore Girls we'd be enjoying season 8 right now, I wished I owned Matt Czuchry though!**

**RLRLRLRL**

"Mommy, Mommy! Lets go! Hurry, we can't be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. So do you guys have everything you need for your first day of kindergarten?"

"Yeah." Gavin and Alexis both said.

Rory looked at her twins and couldn't believe how fast they had grown up. It seemed like just yesterday that she found out that she was pregnant.

_Rory sat on the bathroom floor of her childhood home with her mother sitting right next to her waiting for the results that could change her life forever._

"_It's positive."_

"_Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Lorelai said as she hugged he daughter who had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_She had no idea what she was going to do. She barely graduated from Yale two weeks ago and she was still dealing with the fact that she no longer had Logan in her life. Her life sucked. What was she going to do? She had to tell him. He deserved to know, that was for sure._

Rory sat in her office at _The New York Times _just thinking. Thinking about how happy she was with her life. She had her dream job, and a wonderful family that she knew would always be there for her. Her mom and Luke were now married. And everything was good.

Her thoughts drifted to her kids, wondering how their first day of school was going. Wondering if they were ok, if they had made any friends, how the teachers were treating them.

Then her thoughts quickly turned to Logan, the guy she very rarely thought about anymore. Things with them didn't exactly end on a good note. The day of her graduation when she told him that she couldn't marry him was the last time they spoke to each other.

"_Hey Logan it's me…again. I really need to talk to you. Logan, please. Just call me back. Please."_

"_He wont answer. He's too stubborn to even answer my calls and this is like the 20th time I've called him."_

"_Well, can you say you blame him? He's hurt after everything that's happened, It's not like he knows what your trying to tell him."_

"_I know mom, this just sucks."_

She remembers those days very clearly, how scared she was. She tried calling Logan so many times till she got a recording saying "_I'm sorry the number you are trying to call is no longer in service." _Then she went to his apartment only to realize that he had just left for Palo Alto the day before. So she tried calling Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Honor to get his number but none of them would tell her. Saying that she had already caused him enough pain. So she tried telling them what was going on so they could give her his number, but they wouldn't listen to her. The people who she always thought of as some of her best friends had turned their backs on her when she needed them the most.

She went as low as contacting Mitchum Huntzberger's secretary asking if she could make an appointment to talk to him but she was denied, twice.

It's not that she was doing this to try and get back with Logan or just so she could have financial help. Those were the last things on her mind. She just felt guilty, because he deserved to know.

The guilt quickly faded and turned to anger. He was the one that wouldn't return her calls, she at least tried. She could not be blamed for him not knowing he was going to be a dad.

But now that her kids were older she felt bad for them because she knew how it was to grow up without a dad and wonder if the reason your parents weren't together anymore was your fault.

And she definitely didn't want her kids to ever think that that was the reason why they weren't together anymore.

"_They're beautiful, Rory."_

"_Thanks, mom." Rory said as Lorelai hugged her._

"_They really are Rory. I'm proud of you."_

"_Thanks Luke. You old softie!"_

"_Yeah well, it's not everyday that you…"_

"_Become a grandfather."_

"_Thanks Rory. You really are the best daughter a guy could ask for." Luke said hugging Rory._

_Lorelai with tears in her eyes. "Oh, stop! Your making me cry."_

When the twins were 6 months old Rory moved out of the apartment she was living in, in Stars Hollow, and moved to New York. Because she got a job at _The New York Times_, and she has been there since.

She hadn't dated very much, either. A few guys here and there but none were serious, and she didn't want her kids getting attached to a guy that wasn't going to last.

She looked at her clock and quickly noticed that it was time to go pick Gavin and Alexis up from school.

"So did you guys have fun?" Rory asked as they were walking down the streets of New York headed to their favorite restaurant.

"Yeah I liked it." Said Alexis.

Gavin nodded, agreeing.

As her two kids were going on and on about their new friends and everything that they had learned a guy bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"No prob- Logan?" She said looking at him, her eyes wide with shock. Wasn't he supposed to be in California?

"Ummm, hi." He never in a million years thought he'd see her again.

"Hi, so how are you?" What are you supposed to ask an ex who you dated for 3 years and were madly in love with, then in the end you guys broke up in the worst possible way. And the kids, what was she going to say? Well maybe he wouldn't notice, stupid. Of course he would notice!

"I'm doing ok, I recently moved back. So these are your kids?" He couldn't believe it, she had kids. Which probably more than likely meant she was married. He was supposed to be the guy who she married and started a family with.

Uh oh, he noticed. What was she supposed to say? "Uh yeah, Gavin and Alexis."

Yep, he was right. He was crushed. "So are you married?"

He was probably going to be figuring it out any moment, now. "Nope, it's just the three of us."

Well that was good, right? "How old are they?"

"Five." Now he was definitely going to be figuring it out.

**RLRLRLRL**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**RLRLRLRL**

"How old are they?"

"Five." Now he was definitely going to be figuring it out.

"Oh I see, that's why you didn't want to marry me. You were cheating on me!" He couldn't believe this, he had trusted her!

Was he serious? Did he seriously think that she would ever do that? "Logan you know that I would never do that to you, I'm not like you!"

"Oh great Rory, throw that in my face again, that was so long ago!"

Just then a leggy blonde walked up and put her arm around Logan, giving Rory a look that said 'He's taken, leave him alone.' "Hey babe, you ready?" She said making sure that Rory understood that something was going on with her and Logan.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." And just like that he walked away.

Rory couldn't believe it. He just left, he was a jerk. And her kids didn't need someone like that in their lives.

**RLRLRLRL**

Logan sat in his apartment just thinking, Rory said that she didn't cheat on him. And if that was the case that would mean that the kids were his. That couldn't be right. They were always careful. Weren't they? It seemed like such a long time ago.

Since the last time he and Rory saw each other things with him had changed. He wasn't Logan anymore. All he did was work, everyone noticed but no one ever said anything about it. They all knew the reason. He wasn't over Rory yet.

He had started dating a girl he met in California, Kelly. All of his friends hated her she was only after his money and they all knew it. Logan knew it too, be he just tried to act like he was happy and over Rory. He wondered if she was over him.

**RLRLRLRL**

Rory couldn't believe what happened. First of all Logan was here, in New York, he sure did know how to turn hr life upside down when things were going so good. She really was happy.

But right now she was currently very upset. The way he treated her was so, cold. He looked at, and treated her like a complete stranger. It had been so long since everything had happened, what was his problem? He left without even saying goodbye.

And what was with that girl he was with? She was so not his type. All she wanted from him was his money, and that was completely obvious.

**RLRLRLRL**

Rory was at work, the next day when her editor walked up to her desk.

"Hi Miss Gilmore, how are you today?"

"I'm good Mr. Goldman. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to stop bye and talk to you about your next article."

"Ok."

"I'm giving you the lead story. Its huge. Everyone wants it, and you've got it."

"Really? Thank you so much! That's great. What is it?"

"You get to interview Logan Huntzberger, he just moved here from California, and you get to go get the scoop of what has been going on since Mitchum Huntzberger died."

"He died?"

"Yeah, last week. That's why his son, Logan is back."

"I can't." She couldn't possibly do the interview! Out of all the people here, why did she have to be the one to get picked? Was this karma trying to get back at her for something really bad that she did?

"What do you mean? Of course you can, you're doing the interview. Here's all the information you need, you will be meeting him tomorrow for lunch at the café down the street. Twelve o'clock don't be late!"

And then Mr. Goldman was gone.

What was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gilmore Girls, sad but true.**

**RLRLRLRL**

"Hey Logan, I just wanted to remind you about you're interview you have today for the New York Times, Its at 12:00." Said Logan's 50 something year old secretary, Mary. She was like a mother to him. She had been Mitchum's secretary for as long as he could remember. She so beat the 'tall leggy blond who always dressed like a slut' secretary he had in California. Sure he liked her and had been with her, but she was just like all the other 'tall leggy blondes who always dress like a slut' girls he had been with before. And she was like the one he was with now.

"Thanks, Mar. I almost forgot. I don't know what I'd do without you!" He said giving her his winning smile.

"Save it for all those girls who fall at you feet, boy!"

"Do you know who's doing the interview?"

"Sorry, I don't. But make sure and talk about your secretary who is like the best and who you love so much!" She said laughing.

She actually reminded him a lot of Rory. But he tried not to think about her. Well he tried, but he had been failing at that a lot lately. He just could get that gut feeling to go away, the feeling that the two kids were his.

Maybe he should find where she lived so they could talk, nah. If they were his she would have told him, right? He had been telling himself that a lot lately.

**RLRLRLRL**

"Maybe I should just call in sick." Rory was talking to her mom trying to think of a good enough excuse that would work. She really didn't want to do this interview.

"No Rory, this is fate! Fate is calling and you need to answer!"

"Mom, can you be serious. Please."

"I am. And you better go do that interview, because this is like your second chance to be together."

"What if I don't want the second chance?"

"What if for your kids sake you need to take the second chance?"

**RLRLRLRL**

Rory was waiting at the café where the interview would be taking place and she couldn't get what her mom said out of her head. _"What if for your kids sake you need to take the second chance?" _But it wasn't just up to her to make the decision. Anyways he had been a totally jerk to her when they last saw each other. And he had that girl with him, so that meant he was back to being the _old Logan._

She had been thinking a lot lately about how her life was changing, maybe this was fate. This whole 'guy who you haven't seen in like forever shows up when you least expect him too, and when your life is finally seeming perfect he turn it upside down' thing only happens in movies, doesn't it? Apparently not. But maybe her life right now was upside down and he would turn it right side up? But her life was good. Maybe it could be better.

She was happy being single but sometimes she felt herself wishing that she had someone to pick up the slack Someone who could take the kids to school when she was sick, someone to make her coffee for a change, heck someone to just be _there. _

She got up to got get another cup of coffee, she had showed up a little early since she was so nervous. She knew that if she didn't show up early then she wouldn't show up at all.

"Ah I see you're a fellow addict." A guy who was standing next to her getting himself a cup of coffee said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well since I've been here, this is like the third time you've came up for more. And you were even here before me."

"Oh so your watching me?" She couldn't help but stare at him. He had that 'tall, dark, and handsome' thing down. That was for sure.

"Just couldn't help but notice you. But hey, I'm a junkie too."

"Well it's kind of hard not be, right?"

"Exactly. My names Mark."

"I'm Rory. It's nice to meet you, Mark."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Rory."

"A charmer and a stalker, eh?"

"And you have a comeback for everything."

"That's me."

"Well I like it."

"Your prerogative."

"How about you let me take you to dinner?"

"I don't - "

"Please, just once. It'll be fun. We don't even have to call it a date."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah."

She wrote down her number and gave it to him. He had to leave after that but promised he'd call so they could get together sometime.

She actually found herself excited. He seemed like a really nice guy, and he was totally hot. For the first time that day she found herself smiling.

The smile quickly left her face when Logan walked into the café.

**RLRLRLRL**


	4. Chapter 4

RLRLRLRL

"_Hey, Logan." Rory said as he entered the café._

"_Rory, what are you doing here?" He was completely surprised to see her there._

"_I'm interviewing you." Didn't he know?_

"_I had no idea, I asked my secretary but she didn't know who would be doing it." _

"_Well, surprise!" She knew that she should be mad at him for the way he acted but she decided to be nice to him, after all his father just died. _

"_Hey Rory."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry about before."_

That day that she interviewed him seemed like yesterday to Rory, it was about six months ago, though. And since then a lot had happened.

"Are you guys ready, yet? Your dad will be here any minute, hurry up!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, they are on their way down. Sorry, I tried to have them ready."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm in no hurry."

"So, what are your guys' plans for this weekend?"

"I'm not really sure yet."

"_Ok, so since you have been asking me questions for the last hour and…26 minutes I get to ask you some now."_

"_Sure, go ahead." Her heart started beating extremely fast as she feared she knew the words that would soon be coming out of his mouth. _

"_Who's Gavin and Alexis' dad?"_

In the past six months Rory and Logan had decided that for their children's sake they would try and become friends.

Thought Logan's relationship with the kids had stated out slowly, they now are attached to him and love him just as much as they do Rory. They spend every weekend, and every other school holiday that they have off with him and his girl friend, who lives with him, Mandy. Logan had stopped seeing Kelly and now - to the rest of the world - was serious about Mandy, a very beautiful brunet from LA who he started seeing quickly after Kelly. He decided that he was going to be 'serious' about this girl, well try to be because in reality, he was holding out hope that Rory would soon be his again. He just had to give it some time.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I tried calling you but you changed your number and no one would give it to me."_

"_So are you sure that they are mine?"_

"_Logan, couldn't you tell? They look just like you!"_

"_Your blue eyes and my blonde hair… Richard and Emily must be proud."_

Rory was at he computer doing some research for her next article, when her cell phone rang, she had an idea who it was so she let it go to her answering machine, she'd call him back later, maybe.

"_Hey, it's Rory leave me a message and I'll get back with you as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!" BEEP_

"_Rory, it's me, Mark, your boyfriend! I've been trying to reach you all day, call me back already! Bye."_

Rory and Mark's first date had went extremely well, after a few more dates she decided to let him meet the kids, they really liked him, and since then things had become really serious with them really quickly.

Mark seemed like the perfect guy, he looked amazing and had the most beautiful green eyes Rory had ever seen, he was about six feet tall and had a smile that could melt even the sun.

She should have known that he was too good to be true. About two months into their relationship he was ready for them to move in together, and while not so sure it would be a good idea, Rory agreed.

He got them a beautiful apartment in Manhattan, he _was _a CEO of some fancy company. It was huge complete with a library and a workout room, for him of course, and the kids just loved it, she did to.

Everything seemed perfect, till Mark started being really controlling with her. She just kept pushing it aside, though. She figured she wouldn't find anyone better since _her_ perfect guy wasn't _hers_ anymore.

She got up to get herself a cup of coffee and decided to call him back since so he wouldn't call _again_.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_What?" _No "Hello" I guess.

"_I've called you so many times today!" _23 to be exact.

"_Well sorry, I've been busy! I had to get the kids ready to send them to Logan's and I have this article to turn in by Monday and I'm still doing research on it!" _He was the one who kept telling her that it could wait.

"_Oh don't even start with me about that jerk!" _Since the first time Logan and Mark met, when Logan went to pick up the kids on day, Rory could tell that they definitely didn't like each other. Logan was always a sore subject for them. And Mark was also a sore subject for Rory and Logan, when ever he would come up Logan would say that he didn't like the fact that he was around his kids. Though Rory didn't like Mandy, neither did Gavin and Alexis.

"_I have to go." _

"_We'll finish this when I get home!"_

RLRLRLRL


End file.
